A letter filled with sorrow
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs receives a letter from Kate Todd... OneShot - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would definitely still be alive…

A week after Kate's death, early in the morning, 5am to be exact, Gibbs sat at his desk. The mailroom clerk came around, putting everyone's mail on their desk. Gibbs thanked him and sorted through his pile. _'Bills, bills, more bills. Junk and work stuff'_ at the end of the pile his eyes stared down at an unexpected letter. The address was neatly written, yet there was something so familiar about the style of writing. It was address to a Special Agent Gibbs stationed at NCIS head quarters. Opening it with his knife he saw a note and another envelope inside, picking up the note it read;

_Gibbs_

_I was sorting through a box of my sister's things when I came across a letter address to you. She often spoke of you to me; therefore I figured that you deserved to know what she wrote. _

_Daniel Todd_

He was so absorbed by the contents of the note he had not noticed Ziva arrive.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, standing between his and her own desk. His hands trembled as he picked up the envelope, turning it over, he found it sealed with a kiss. The unforgettable shade of lipstick that Special Agent Todd wore. "Gibbs, are you ok?" Ziva asked again but he did not reply, sighing she sat down at her desk. Gibbs slowly opened the letter carefully wanting to preserve the SWAK, a faint scent of perfume escaped from the envelope. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a human figure, turning his heads he calls out her name.

"Kate?"

"No, Ziva," He turns his attention back to the letter, unfolding it from being tucked inside the envelope, he stares at the beautiful style of writing. He eyes scan the letter, after reading he places it down and covers his face with his hands.

Images of Kate flash before his eyes, from all the cases they work together; the only image left in his mind is Kate and her gorgeous smile. Gibbs picks up the letter to read again, trying to make sense of what she had written. After reading the first few lines thoroughly his throat became tight, as if someone had wrapped their hand around it and squeezing. Breathing deeply Gibbs started to read the beginning again.

_My Dearest Gibbs_

_How to begin? Ever since meeting you on Air Force One, I've felt a connection that binds us together. I'm not sure if you feel the same or if the feeling is just on my behalf. As soon as I convince myself it is nothing, you give me a secret look or a mischievous smile, that sends my hope soaring. _

_I have confided in Abby about my feelings, asking for her advice on how to act. Hence that is why I am writing this letter. I cannot begin to explain how your very presence makes me tingle inside. When you speak my knees go weak and I can't speak or when you stare at me with those lovely bright blue eyes of yours! I see you across from my desk talking quietly with DiNozzo, I assume it has something to do with our current case. Even now my heart is beating quickly against my chest as you casually walk back to your desk. _

_I am at home now, away from unwanted prying eyes, mostly DiNozzo! Last week when you told me you have only been married three times, that piece of information had given me the slightest bit of hope, meaning you have not found the right one. Making me believe that there is a small chance I might be that woman?_

_In the freedom of my own home I can now express how my heart truly feels. How it yearns to be close to you and only ever belonged to you. I admire how you act around people, both professionally and personally. No matter what the situation is you always take control, whether on a case or just getting DiNozzo into shape. _

_After expressing the above, there is only one thing left to do, tell you that I love you with all my heart. Even though you may consider me too young to ever be with you, just remember that I will always be yours. _

_Your Kate _

Gibbs folded the letter back up and placed it inside the envelope. Abby came bouncing into the bullpen before heading down to her lab, she noticed the mood seemed down and immediately walked over to Gibbs. She looked down at the letter which lay in his hands.

"Gibbs…" Abby tried to speak but chocked on the words. Clearing her throat she tried again "I thought she sent that to you ages ago," Abby whispered he looked down, even though it was closed, he could see it clearly in his mind. He noticed it had no date written on.

"When did she write it?" he asked Abby staring up at her.

"Um, like a week or less before she was killed by…" Abby stopped and throw a glance over at Ziva.

"Then why didn't she give it to me then?" he shouted, standing up.

"I'm not sure Gibbs," Abby replied, stumbling back from his aggressiveness. He sank back down into his chair as Abby walked away. He gentle put it away into his inside jacket pocket, _'It belongs here next to my heart. But you Kate, will always have my heart' _Gibbs told himself quietly.


End file.
